charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Harried
Just Harried is the fifteenth episode ''of the third season and the 59th overall episode of ''Charmed. Plot Piper begs for a demon-free wedding day, but her marriage to Leo is put on hold when Prue is accused of murder. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell *James Read as Victor Bennett *Dana Ashbrook as T.J. *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Whip Hubley as Inspector Krutchen Co-Starring *Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor *Douglas Bennett as Ray *Tom Yi as Uniform Cop Uncredited *Franc Ross as Jack Magical Notes Spells *Phoebe uses an unknown spell from the Book of Shadows to summon astral Prue back to the manor (offscreen). Powers *'Wisping:' Used by Penny and Patty as means of transportation. *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue's inner desires to manifest without her knowledge. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo as means of transportation. *'Shimmering:' Used by Cole as means of transporation. *'Sensing:' Used by Cole to sense the evil in a person. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Penny to play the CD player, to play the chimes and to bind a rope around Piper and Leo's hands. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Cole to transform into Belthazor. *'Photokinesis:' Used by Leo to illuminate the ceremony with orbs. Notes and Trivia *The WB used the promo title The Wedding for this episode. *This is the first episode where a ghost (Patty) becomes corporeal for a short time. *This is the first time Finola Hughes and James Read have appeared together in the roles of Patty and Victor. Previously, in "Thank You For Not Morphing", the characters appeared together in a home video played by Anthony Denison and Alyssa Milano. *This is the first time that Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Victor meet Patty since she died. However, the girls met her before, in "That '70s Episode", when they travel back to 1975. *This is the first and only time that the original Halliwell family (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Patty, Victor and Grams) were together, since Patty and Victor divorced in 1978. *This is the last time that Victor, Patty and Grams see Prue alive. *Prue doesn't use her power of telekinesis. *Piper doesn't use her power. *Phoebe doesn't use her powers. *This is the second time that Prue's id manifested itself, the first time being when Prue cloned herself in"Which Prue is It, Anyway?", one of the clones represented her id. *Phoebe mentions Sigmund Freud's structural model of the psyche when learning about Astral Prue representing Prue's Id. As explained by Phoebe, Prue is the Ego, the control center, while Astral Prue is the Id, the inner desires. The third component is the Super-ego, which can be considered as the disciplinarian. *The 3 components of the psyche draw parallel to the sisters, each one representing the Id, Ego and Super-ego. Prue can be seen as the Ego, the controller; the in-between of inner desires and reality. Piper as the Super-ego, being the moral, rule-abiding perfectionist and Phoebe as the Id, the pleasure seeker. *In this episode, during the bar scene, we can see Holly Marie Combs' mother, Lauralei Combs, as an extra. *Piper is the second sister to have a wedding and get married. Previously, Prue (albeit against her will) was married to Zile in a dark wedding in "Bride and Gloom". *This is the first episode where one of the sisters rides a motorcycle. This time it was Prue, but later, Paige does in "Size Matters", Piper in "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2", and Phoebe in "Carpe Demon". *Whip Hubley and James Read both appeared previously together in the 1986 mini-series North and South II. *The moment that Prue rides out of Piper's wedding is witnessed again in "Cat House" by Phoebe and Paige, when they are sent back in time. *This is one of the few episodes where there is no supernatural threat. *Cole can sense who can kill without prejudice and who has fresh blood on their hands. *When Prue is telling Phoebe of her dreams, Phoebe asks her if the Dream Sorcerer is back. *Cole mentions nearly being spotted by a Zotar. A Zotar is a type of Demonic Bounty Hunter; one of which hunted after Cole in "Sleuthing with the Enemy". *Patty mentions in this episode that she always knew that Piper would be the first to marry but technically it was Prue in "Bride and Gloom". *Brian Krause was served with divorce papers on the day they shot the wedding, making it a difficult scene for him. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the phrase "Just Married". *Prue says "The harder I play the luckier I become", a reference to the Thomas Jefferson quote "the harder I work the luckier I become." *Prue makes a reference to McDonalds saying "It was the biggest arch they could find without opening a fast food restaurant." Glitches *Right before Piper came downstairs, Prue had been holding the "To Do" list. However, when Piper came and was looking around, Prue and Phoebe were moving the floral arch, which was a re-used scene from the beginning. After Piper looked around, Prue held the "To Do" list again. *A change in the layout of the porch could be seen when Prue and T.J. ride out on his motorcycle. This will be repeated in Carpe Demon with Phoebe and Drake dè Mon . Continuity Errors *Penny says "The women keep their names in this family," even though she changed her last name from Johnson to Halliwell. *When Patty arrives Piper says that she can't be a ghost because ghosts glow, however, other ghosts in the series have appeared normal. *In the previous episode, Leo states that whitelighters are not allowed to work with a demon (in this case Cole), even though Phoebe's life was at stake. However in this episode, Cole and Leo orb/shimmer to the bar together in search of the real killer that Prue had been charged with murder over. Gallery Episode Stills 3_15_episoden_still.jpg 15_mariés_à_tout_prix_(5).jpg International Titles *'French:' Mariés à tout prix (Married At All Costs) *'Czech:' Samé trápení (Just Harried) *'Slovak:' Opletačky'' (Harrieds)'' *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Recién casados (Newlyweds) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' O casamento de Piper (Piper's Wedding) * Russian: Взбесившийся астрал astral (The Enraged Astral) *'Italian:' Finalmente Sposi (Finally Married) *'German:' Trauung mit Hindernissen (Wedding With Obstacles) *'Hungarian:' Az esküvő ''(The Marriage) '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3